shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Haibuki Does One Thing - Body Flicker
Participant(s) Haibuki Aburame Roleplay The room was pitch black as her eyed fluttered open, a yawn squeeking out of her mouth as she rolled over in her futon. Haibuki laid in the same spot wrapped up in her blanket for another 20 minutes before the thought "I really aughta go get this over with ..." flashed over her mind. It felt like she gave it another minute before she rose up and slumped over, the blanket falling around her as she did, but in reality it was closer to 10. It's funny how time has a way of distorting itself so much when you're forcing yourself to wake up. She wore a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, the same outfit she nearly always wore to bed. Not very graceful looking, but it was comfortable. Finally, Haibuki kicked her feet to the side of her futon and pushed herself up off the ground, cracking her neck to the side and stretching her arms out wide behind her, letting another yawn out. She slowly made her way over to the window while rubbing her eyes, placing her hands on the inside of either side of the blinds and pushing them apart. As the blinds opened and light poured into her room, or at least what little light could be provided from the cloudy Mist, she shut her eyes as a gut reaction and started to fiddle with the cabinet next to her, searching for the glasses she never took off in public. She finally found them and slid them over her face, looking outside with her newfound protection. "Why do I always put them on after I open the window?" Haibuki stepped in front of a mirror and quickly combed her hair and pulled it behind her head, using a hair band to wrap a pontail pulling all but her bangs away from her. She had naturally black hair that went down past her shoulders, going as far as the small of her back, with her bangs going down to her chin at the side and her nose at the front. She had pink highlights in the tips of certain parts of her hair but was only mainly visible from her pontail where nearly the whole point of it was pink. She placed her comb on the cabinet and looked at herself for a long while, putting her hands above her chest and making a Tiger hand seal. Her eyes firmly shut behind her glasses and she concentrated so hard a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek. She opened her eyes again, looking into the mirror to realize she hadn't moved an inch, letting out a loud sigh. The embarrassment of this was almost too much to handle for her. She had been able to learn so much on her own with her Kikaichu, since the Mist had very limited knowledge of the insects, but she still hadn't learned to Body Flicker? It was like not being able to walk for a Jounin. She backed up and opened the cabinet, grabbing her favorite outfit and quickly changing before walking over to her door and exiting her room in the usual mess she left it in. As she came down the stairs she saw her father Itou, exiting her house with a quick "I'll be back later, dad! Gotta go do something!" To which he mumbled "Alright, take care." Barely paying attention as he was busy with his work. The door shut behind her as she exited her father's inn. She wore an outfit mostly comprised of dark greys and blues. Her Kirigakure headband rested loosely on her neck, tied around the back to hang forward. All that could be seen of her sunglasses were the lenses in front of her eyes, oval shapes that rested diagnolly. Her top drapped from around her back and neck to the front, revealing much of her back. It had the illusion of a v-neck from the blue portion of her top, coming down with a white line stiched through the right side of her top, as the shirt had several layers. The front was a dark bluegrey triangle that went over half of her chest, wrapping around to another triangle stuffed behind it, with a white layer behind both of them to protect her modesty, as well as a white shirt. Her baggy pants matched her top's front layers in colour, as well as having a white trim and two grey panels on her hips. The stitch went around her waist, down the grey panels and down the side of her pants, and around her ankles. On her ankles she wore grey tape to stablize them, and standard shinobi shoes that revealed the toes and came up her ankle partially, though short enough to make the tape clearly visable. She also wore standard kirigakure arm warmers, blue with a dark blue trim and several horizontal lines, and black polish on her fingernails. She walked through the neighborhood, exchanging casual greetings and nods with the community as she made her way to a training field. It was a standard cloudy day in Kirigakure, the fog spreading wildly throughout the city. It was diffcult to see much past a certain distance, but as a native of this land she had no trouble finding where she was going. After a quarter-hour she finally arrived at her favorite training field with the brisk pace she had set for herself. Though field was a generous term for it, as it was actually just a large flat muddy area with little grass in sight, a short ways from her father's inn. It proved undesirable for most people, but that's what made it perfect for her. While most shinobi argued for a fancy field to practice their jutsu, she had the privacy of this field all to herself most of the time. Plus, mud washes off. Haibuki got to work, stepping into the center of the field and clapping her hands together in a Tiger seal. She planted her footing and stood firmly, a straight pack and perfect posture. "I'm not moving an inch unless it's with a Body Flicker!" she decided. It shouldn't be that difficult for her. She'd figured out walking on water and running on walls, all prime examples of chakra control. "I'll figure this out and head home. I'll be sleeping again in an hour." A few kikaichu slipped out from under her shirt, hovering in front of her. The buzzing of their wings a direct command from her. "Watch this and give me some pointers, guys." She spoke to her Kikaichu, a regular habit of hers. She started to channel her chakra, letting it flow around her, manifesting itself as she had done hundreds, if not thousands, of times before. All she had to do was make it from her to the other side of the field in a ridiculously fast amount of time, using her chakra to increase her movement speed to unnatural heights. Easy, right? She had known Genin who had figured this out, it would be no problem for her ... or at least, that's what she had kept telling herself. With her chakra flowing, her lifted her foot and shifted it forward, watching it intently. "No ... that's not right. That didn't look any faster." She shifted her gaze to the kikaichu watching her. "Did it?" She paused for a few seconds before responding, despite the lack of any tangible response from the insects. "Yeah, you're right." Haibuki planted her foot into the same spot as it was, with the same resolve she had already decided upon. "Firm resolve, best results. Firm resolve, best results. Firm resolve, best results." The words kept echoing in her mind, her ninja way that she held near and dear. Those words had helped her through much wore situations then this, and they would help now. She looked at a spot on the ground in front of her for a moment before shuttng her eyes, channeling her chakra and attempting to Body Flicker to the spot she had envisioned. She opened her eyes and beamed immediately, looking over to her Kikaichu. "I did it, you see?!" She actually hadn't moved at all, and if she had it wasn't even an inch, but she certainly seemed to be encouraging herself through what could only be considered delusion. She did it over and over, excitedly asking for the Kikaichu's opinion after ever attempt. After 26 tries, but what felt closer to 100, she actually Body Flickered. Real progress ... in the form of moving forward a meter. "I did it!" She turned to her Kikaichu again excitedly. She closed her eyes and tried again but it didn't work. Perhaps it was just a fluke. She let out another flusted sigh, feeling particularly defeated by this D-rank jutsu. She was just glad nobody was watching her do this. She had a reputaton as a quiet and dignified Jounin to uphold. She only ever got this rowdy when she was alone with her father or Kikaichu. She continued to try and try, feeling no progress in her attempts. Finally, the Kikaichu she had sent out earlier hovered over to her and landed on her shoulder, forcing Haibuki to give them a sappy grin. Most wouldn't have known it from looking at her, but she hadn't commanded them to do it, they were just encouraging her. "Okay guys, this time, it's for you!" She turned her head back to the front and planted her feet, taking the same strong stance she did when she started her training. She closed her eyes and started repeating the words in her head. "Firm resolve, best results. Firm resolve, best results. Firm resolve, best results. Firm resolve, best results." When she finally opened her eyes, she looked around confused for a second. She didn't recognize where she was standing. She turned around and looked behind her, narrowing her eyes to see where she was, and she noticed that the spot she had been standing in the field was roughly 100 meters away from her. "Yes! I did it!" She shouted out excitedly before slamming her hand in front of her mouth with an embarrassed expression, looking around to see if anybody might have heard her. Her ability to realize the spot she had memorized as a mark for her progress in the Body Flicker training was pretty impressive, able to look over a large muddy field and find one spot in particular, but it was an ability she nurtured over time, and it came in handy when practicing her Earth Release jutsu. The kikachu came off her shoulder and started flying in a circle in front of her eyes, expressing their excitement to her. "Aww, thanks guys!" Her cheeks blushing a bright red from the acceptance and help given to her. She planted her hands together again, thinking back the entire quarter-hour walk she took to get here from her inn. "Okay! This time, I'm not walking back, the only way I'll get home is by Body Flickering! Firm resolve, best results!" Summary Haibuki learned Body Flicker Technique